Whirlpool God
by osu.kiddy
Summary: When Amaterasu fell from the heavens, he was reborn 100 years later into a beautiful boy named Naruto. Tsukiyomi, soon falls to Nippon in search of his long lost love under the name Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto x Okami crossover Sasunaru


**A/N: Hello fellow readers. Niceta meecha. I got the idea of making this story when I was almost done playing Okami. Considering how the game has the characters "Orochi" and "Nine-tails", I kept thinking back to Naruto. Every time I saw the word 'Orochi' I slapped –maru on the end of it. So, yep. Also! Many people will be saying that Amaterasu is a woman. In my story let's make her a him, hmm? Oh, and please don't flame me for getting some god names wrong. And where they reside… and what they do… or how they speak… … Anyway, I'll just start now, and keep you waiting not. OwO; But first with the ugly copyright.**

Okami © Clover Studios

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**===Prologue===**

"_**100 years ago, legends say that the tailed demons of Nippon had gathered together to crush the Celestial Plains. The Celestial Plains were home to the gods and was where the souls of the good dwelled. On the night of the full moon, the demons, led by Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed fox, and his cohort Orochimaru, the eight-headed snake, the Celestial Plains was breeched and nearly lain waste. During the attack, it is said, that the demon fox had gone and attacked the room of Amaterasu, the deity of the sun. As Amaterasu struggled with the demon, the deity fell from the heavens, dragging all the demons with the burning sun, leaving behind a darkened world."**_

**===Celestial Plains: After the attack===**

"I see," the god murmured darkly, handing the scroll back to his underling. The underling bowed and skittered out of the golden hall, rushing past another, younger god.

"Brother! I have gone to Amaterasu's(1) room. Where is he," the young god roared. The older of the gods rubbed his forehead," Tsukiyomi(2)… Please, your rage is not alone. Everyone is deeply shocked at the fall of Amaterasu; we need not be saddened more." "But--! What could have happened? Amaterasu is not one to be easily beaten. Even though he and I have met only a couple of times, I could not have beaten him so easily." "I know. But the leader of the attack was the fabled Nine-tails."

Tsukiyomi's onyx eyes shimmered angrily," Nine-tails? I thought that demon was sealed away at Oni Island! Only those of Inuzuka clan can breech the walls of Oni Island!" "Nine-tails was not alone. He was accompanied by the rest of the tailed demons. They forced through the barrier through brute force, Tsukiyomi." "Susano(3), let me go down to Nippon. I will destroy those demons and bring back Amaterasu," the moon god shouted, pounding his chest with a clenched fist.

Susano sighed," No, Tsukiyomi. We cannot let Nippon also lose their moon. We must be rational and talk to Juroujin(4). He will have the answer to our troubles." "That lazy buffoon? He wouldn't wake even if his black deer urinated on his face." Susano eyed his younger brother, quirking a delicate brow," Tsukiyomi, watch your language. Even though Juroujin is… lazy… He is one of the Seven Lucky Gods(5). We must respect him."

Tsukiyomi huffed and crossed his arms," Then when shall we go?" "When you're done bathing Nippon in moonlight. We'll leave for the Seven's palace." "That long? Why not now?" "Ah, that is because I have to undergo all the checks and balances of the damages, such and such. Now go on Tsukiyomi. Nippon is awaiting your light." "Fine, brother."

**===The Seven Lucky God's Realm===**

"Troublesome," muttered Juroujin. He scratched his chin, eyeing the mahjong board. He picked up one piece and placed it in front of Susano's own, taking it. "Ah, I didn't see that move coming." "Well, I did," the lazy god yawned. "Now tell me again, why are you here..?" "Shikamaru-san," began Susano (Shikamaru was one name that Juroujin went under).

"What must we do to save Amaterasu?" Shikamaru looked up, picking at his teeth slightly," I see.. That's why you have come." He glanced at Tsukiyomi who restlessly sat near them. "The reason why both of you came. Usually I only get Susano as a guest. Tsukiyomi-kun would create such a noise and bother my sleep." "Why you--," Tsukiyomi raised up, only to sit back down after his brother's hard glare.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched. He walked over to his black deer and pet it, feeding it all the while. "Stop feeding that thing and tell us what to do," roared Tsukiyomi, his patience wearing thin. "See Susano? He hates being here," Shikamaru sighed. Susano bowed his head apologetically. The lazy god waved his hand and turned toward the window that showed glimmering stars. He stood there for a couple of minutes, concentrating. Finally he turned and sat back in his place in front of the mahjong board.

"100 years from now, Amaterasu will be reborn into a human. He will have forgotten all of his godly powers and not even remember the Celestial Plains." Shikamaru took another mahjong piece and placed it in a new square. He continued tiredly," At this point in the world, Nippon will probably forget the gods, and we will be rendered useless." The storm and moon god stiffened at Shikamaru's words, but let him continue. " And at this point, Orochimaru, the eight-headed serpent, will again awaken. This will be the most crucial time for us, for at that moment, one of you must go down to Nippon and help Amaterasu defeat Orochimaru." Shikamaru turned and looked at both gods.

"Susano, although you are powerful, last time you went down there, you caused such a racket that it infuriated Amaterasu and made him hide in a cave(6)." Susano turned red and looked away shamefully. "I would most likely ask you to go, but seeing how you are busy with the reconstruction of the Plains and are on bad terms with Amaterasu.. I am going to turn this mission over to Tsukiyomi-kun."

Tsukiyomi blinked and then responded hotly," Of course I will go! Protecting Amaterasu is my mission." Shikamaru chuckled," Really? Just a mission? Aren't you infatuated with Amaterasu? To the point that you denied Sakura-san?" Tsukiyomi blushed. "Well, anyway.. Let me inform you of what to do when the time comes for you to go," Shikamaru sighed.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, you must go to Nippon as a human. You cannot, I repeat, **cannot** show any signs of you being a god. There will be a few people who will know who you are, but those people are trustworthy. When you go, you will have to go under a guise. Just as I who goes under the guise 'Shikamaru', you must too. You will transform into a young male, since you are too proud, you'll probably transform yourself to be the most handsome on the face of Nippon… But you will be named Uchiha Sasuke. You will go to the village of Konohagakure and you will search for Amaterasu." "How will I know who Amaterasu has been reborn into? And how long must I stay there? Sakura is the goddess in that area." "Well, Amaterasu will be an obvious one. He will have hair as bright as the sun he ruled over, and azure eyes just as the sky he laid in. And the Sakura-business… Can't say." Shikamaru laid one last mahjong piece," It's your problem not mine. Oh, and I win this game again Susano." "As usual, Shikamaru-san. As usual," sighed the storm god.

Chapter I

The 100 Years Pass

"Ahh… I'm so tired," sighed a young teenage boy. He lazily swung his leg back and forth in the river as he watched Konohamaru catch fish. Konohamaru looked back at him and huffed," Well, being tired's your problem. Told you not to go and bother that old Tsunade." "That old hag had it comin'! She thumped my head one too many times," Naruto shouted throwing an arm out and shaking it angrily.

Konohamaru sighed and looked back at the river. He turned again, minutes after and asked," Naruto-nii, tell me the story of Orochimaru and why we have the Konoha festival every year." Naruto scoffed," That story again? I told that one to you over a million times!" "Please Naruto-nii! That story's the best story yet!" Naruto scratched his golden hair, giving in he sighed," All right, I'll tell ya. But we are not playing 'Slay the Snake' afterwards. I got in trouble with Moegi's mom last time." "Oh, was it when we were digging in her turnip field?" "Yeah. That." "Alright, alright! Just tell me the story," Konohamaru shouted, abandoning his fishing pole.

Naruto chuckled at his younger buddy's enthusiasm," Alright, geez."

"Well, you know the legend about the sun god's fall from heaven right? Well.. After the Kyuubi had taken the sun god, they had landed in Shinshu field and there, Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, and Orochimaru, the eight-headed snake, began fighting over the sun god's power. Orochimaru tried to take the sun god's power from the demon fox, when Kyuubi threw Orochimaru into the water of the Moon Lake. There, Orochimaru was slain and sealed by the Nine-tailed foxed in the cave known as Moon Cave. Before Orochimaru died, and before he teamed up with the Nine-tails, he would come to Konoha and choose a sacrificial maiden."

Konohamaru jumped up and down," Yeah, yeah! With an arrow right?" "Right, right," Naruto laughed. Naruto began again.

"Well, he would choose the maiden with a black exorcising arrow and shoot it at a maiden's house. Well, before Orochimaru went with Nine-tails, he had chosen the maiden Kushina. Well, she wasn't originally a member of Konoha. She had come from the land of Whirlpools, and she had come to Konoha to marry the Kage. The Kage at this time was Minato Namikaze.

"Well, when Kushina's home was struck with the arrow, Minato was deeply angered. He went to the Moon Lake and saw the fight between the Nine-tails and Orochimaru. And when the Nine-tails won, Minato sealed the beast within himself, and created the Moon Cave shrine. The reason why we have the festival is 'cause we celebrate Minato's bravery for sealing the Nine-tails away. The end," Naruto stood up and stretched.

Konohamaru grinned and stood up," Man, I love that story." Naruto grabbed Konohamaru's brown hair and grinned," A little too much."

In the distance a crow squawked and signaled the end of the day, and the coming of the moon. Naruto and Konohamaru went separate ways and went home.

But something had always bothered Naruto, and that night it bothered him even more.

What ever happened to the sun god after the Nine-tails was sealed away?

Naruto trudged silently through the darkened streets of Konoha, thinking of what may have happened the sun god. _'Maybe the god got eaten? Or-or the god ran away during the fight…'_ Naruto thought as he entered his small home. He lit several lanterns and began to cook the miso soup he had left over from this morning.

'_Could the sun god have escaped into the lake? Can gods even swim?'_

Naruto shook his head and muttered," Man Naruto.. Konohamaru's just getting to you. Making you tell him that story has made you go crazy. Some food will just relax your mind.. Yeah… Food…"

As Naruto went on with his daily habits, he finally retired to his bed. That night, Naruto looked out at the pale moon and sighed, falling into a deep slumber, thinking of only the sun god and the struggle from 100 years ago.

"_Where… am I?"_

"_**Hmph, obviously you are in your home, Amaterasu."**_

"_Who..? Who are you? And why are you calling me Amaterasu," Naruto asked to the darkness. "Where am I?"_

"_**In your dreams."**_

"_Oh.. I see. That's good. I thought I was crazy for a moment." __**"Aren't we all a crazy bunch of people, hmm? Amaterasu?"**__ Naruto looked at the deep darkness surrounding him," Why are you calling me that? Isn't that the sun god's name?" __**"That is because that is your name."**_

_Naruto shook his head," No.. My name is Naruto. NA-RU-TO." A deep chuckle resounded all around Naruto._

"_**Or so you think." **__"What do you mean," the golden boy asked._

"_**Haven't you ever wondered why you were so different from the people in this village? Why, whenever you went through some gates, you saw spirits on the other side?" **__"W-well.." __**"Amaterasu, it's been 100 years since you and I fell from the Celestial Plains."**_

"_You and… I," Naruto took a step back. "Okay, who are you!? Why are you telling me this?! Show yourself!" Another chuckle, but louder this time._

"_**If you insist my appearance, who am I to deny a god's order?"**_

_As soon as the deep voice said that, Naruto saw a spark, and suddenly fire surrounded him and floated in small lanterns, lighting up the darkness._

_Naruto looked forward and saw a large room, caged and sealed," What on earth..?" __**"It's nice to finally see you again, Amaterasu."**_

_Bright red eyes peered through the cage and the lanterns floated inside it. Naruto stumbled backwards and stared._

_Inside the cage was a large, nine-tailed fox. It sat there, staring contentedly at the bewildered boy. Naruto stuttered," Y-you… You're.."_

"_**The one and only nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi."**_

_Naruto stared at him, and continued to, until he began to laugh," Ha, hahaha! T-this has got to be the weirdest dream I've ever had yet! Dang, I have to stop telling Konohamaru these stories.." __**"This may be a dream, Amaterasu, but I am real."**__ A long tail shot out and wrapped itself around the boy's lithe body. Naruto gave a yell and struggled with the large tail._

"_**Amaterasu. It has been exactly 100 years since we fell from the heavens. And it has been exactly 100 years since we were sealed away into that human's body." **__Naruto began to shake and he began to listen quietly._

"_**That traitor Orochimaru will soon awaken and try and take your power and go after his real goal." **__"Wait, what?" Naruto asked._

"_I thought Orochimaru was trying to get the sun god's power." __**"He was. And he was trying to get the moon god's also. Tsukiyomi.. That was his original goal. Turns out, that that god is much more powerful than his power alone. So he tried to get yours." **__"Stop calling me that! Or-or saying that I'm some 'sun god' 'cause I'm not! I'm just Naruto! Just Uzumaki Naruto.."_

"_**Well, 'Uzumaki Naruto' why is it that you look that way? Hair as bright as the afternoon sun… Eyes as blue as if the sky was in your eyes! And then explain the spirits I mention earlier." **__"First, I was born like this! Second I--… I.." __**"… Hmm? Can't answer the second one? Well, let me tell you. You're wrong on everything. Were you really 'born' into this world? Or were you revived?" **__"I.." __**"Why do you look exactly like the missing statue of Minato Namikaze? Only younger?" **__"…" __**"Answer me, 'Uzumaki Naruto.' If you can, I will leave you in peace and let you live your 'normal' life."**_

_Naruto continued to stay silent, clutching tightly a small wad of the tail fur. He then whispered," I don't know.."_

_The old fox gave a sigh and put the boy down, tail retreating back into its cage,__**" Amaterasu. A lot has happened in 100 years. Will you listen to my story?"**_

_Naruto stared at the fox and sat down in front of the bars," O-okay…"_

"_**It is true that I led the attack of the Celestial Plains 100 years ago. And it is true that I dragged you down to Nippon from your heavenly throne. What is not true, is that when we fell into the Shinshu fields, I did not 'eat' your former god-self. Instead, your body faded and fused with my own." **__"Wouldn't that be called 'eating'?" __**"No, your former self literally faded away and entered my body. That was when Orochimaru went mad and attacked me, wanting to destroy my body to get to your power. The rest, you know."**_

"_S-so… I'm some sort of God." __**"Yes."**__ "The SUN god." __**"Correct."**_

"_Why are you helping me then? Why are you being so nice? Shouldn't you be taking over my body and rampaging the land… and stuff?" __**"I would have, if your soul from 100 years ago hadn't calmed my spirit." **__"Wait, explain." __**"You see, when your body faded into mine 100 years ago, your spirit calmed my own, and somehow changed me. Even though I am a demon, a demon does have a soul.. Even if most of those souls were taken, I was calm. I never had this feeling before. And I wish to repay you. That is why I wish for you to go back to the heavens."**_

_Naruto rubbed his nose and gave a small grin," Was I that awesome back then?" __**"Yes. You were 'awesome.' Unlike now." **_

"_So I can't use my oh-so-mighty powers now? Why?" __**"Like I said. A lot has happened in 100 years. During those years, your powers had left your body and scattered all over Nippon. That is why, I have awakened you to reality. So that we can find those powers and destroy Orochimaru once and for all."**_

"_So.. When will we go and find those powers?" __**"As soon as we visit the Konohana tree and speak to the wood sprite and guardian of Konoha, Sakura. Now go to sleep. A lot has been said in one night's dream."**__ "Aren't I already asleep?" __**"What? You want to wake up already?" **__"N-no!"_

"Tsukiyomi. It is time." "I know."

"…Are you ready, brother?" "I have been for 100 years Susano."

Tsukiyomi stood at the bridge to Nippon and stared ahead of him. Susano stood behind him folding his arms across his chest," Be prepared Tsukiyomi. The worse has yet to come."

Tsukiyomi lowered his gaze to the wooden bridge," I know."

He took a step forward and without looking back muttered," Pray for my safe return with Amaterasu."

And with that, Tsukiyomi fell to Nippon, as the night sky faded to morning, and with that morning, came a sun-less dawn.

**A/N:** **You all must be glad its over huh? Huhuhu. Anyway, here's a small summary of next chapter:**

**As Naruto visits the wood sprite Sakura, Tsukiyomi or now Sasuke, wakes up in Konoha and begins to search for the lost sun god. While all of this is happening, a strange presence is being felt inside the Moon Cave.**

References:

(1)Amaterasu: The sun god/goddess. Most of the time this god is seen as a women, but is known to be genderless. In this story, Amaterasu is seen as a male. Amaterasu was born from the left eye of Izanagi, the father of the Japan islands and gods. Naruto is seen as Amaterasu in this story.

(2)Tsukiyomi: The moon god. The second god to be born from Izanagi. He came from Izanagi's right eye. Sasuke is seen as Tsukiyomi in this story.

(3)Susano: Or the spelling could be Susanoo. He is depicted as the storm god. He was born from Izanagi's nose. Itachi is seen as Susano in this story.

(4)Juroujin: One of the Seven Lucky Gods. He is also known in Japanese culture as Gama. Is known for being the god of wisdom and longevity. Shikamaru is seen as Juroujin.

(5)The Seven Lucky Gods: Like their name, they are the seven gods that bring good fortune and wealth.

(6)Amaterasu hides in a cave: When Susano went down to Japan, he destroyed many of Amaterasu's crops and killed many people. When he came back to the heavens, he threw a skinned animal at her weavers, causing them to stab themselves with their spinning looms and die. Amaterasu became so angry, that she hid herself behind a cave. The gods tricked her back out by making her look into her reflection.

Why are Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, and Susano born from Izanagi's eyes and nose?

After trying to save his beloved Izanami from the underworld (which failed epically), Izanagi washed his face to purify himself of the underworld. While washing is face, the three gods were born.


End file.
